


Good, Clean Fun

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Poly, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Married Life, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Steve joins Nancy in the bath.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Good, Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my [Mr. Sandman series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764), but you can read it standalone as well.

Nancy thought maybe she’d been dozing in the tub when the bathroom door opened. She sighed, sure it would be Josh, having somehow evaded his fathers and found her here. Instead, the voice that murmured, “Hi,” was Steve’s. 

Turning to him and smiling, but not opening her eyes, Nancy said, “Hey, baby.”

A warm hand caressed her hair and lips kissed her mouth. 

Nancy opened her eyes and smiled at Steve. “I haven’t been in here that long. The water’s still warm.”

“I’m not here to ask you to get out,” he assured her, sitting down on the bathmat and trailing his fingers in the warm water. “I’m just letting you know that Jonathan took the kids to the park.”

“Both of them?” Nancy asked, raising her eyebrows with surprise. “Why?”

Smiling and moving a little closer, Steve said, “Because you and I haven’t had much time together lately.”

Catching Steve’s fingers with her own, Nancy chuckled. “We haven’t, have we?” She sighed and met his eyes. “I’m sorry about that. Between work, and the kids… You deserve a better wife.”

“No,” he scoffed, leaning forward and kissing her again. “Just more time with the wife I do have.” The next kiss he gave her was slow, but a little more demanding than the others.

Nancy smiled against his lips and asked, “Do you want to climb in here with me?”

Steve pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and when Nancy could see his face again, he was grinning. She laughed and reached for his face, pulling him closer and kissing him again, half over the side of the tub. She noticed the way the lines at the corners of his eyes were starting to gain some permanence, though she’d never call them wrinkles where he could hear her. He was bad enough about the one gray hair he’d found two months ago. Nancy realized she could barely remember how he looked when he was sixteen and had kissed her for the first time.

She’d have to go looking for one of the photo albums to remind herself. Maybe the yearbook.

Nancy was sure she’d like this current version of him better. He was happier now, even more sure of himself. Solid. Nancy’s heart ached with love for him, and she grinned as he got out of his jeans and then climbed into the water with her. 

Scooting to one side, Nancy said, “Here, lay back and then I’ll get between your legs.”

Steve followed her directions, but snorted and laughed.

“What?” Nancy asked as she settled between his legs and leaned back against him, holding his arms close as he wrapped them around her.

“Usually when you say that to me, there’s a strap on involved,” he said, lifting one hand out of the water to rearrange her hair before kissing the side of her neck.

Nancy giggled and told him, “I mean, we’ve got an empty house. We can do that if you want.”

“Nah,” he said, kissing her neck again and running his hand down her side and stopping with it on her hip. “Wanna make _you_ feel good.”

She felt him get hard against her back, and took a sharp breath as the suggestion really settled in. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, Nancy kissed Steve’s neck and told him, “You should touch me, then.”

“Gladly,” he replied, brushing his right hand over her lower belly, and then between her legs. 

As she spread her thighs apart for him, he touched her gently, leaving her clit hooded as he got her warmed up. With his left hand he cupped her left breast, squeezing gently before brushing his thumb across her nipple. Warmth spread through Nancy’s body and she stretched, relaxed. She looked forward to really getting into it with Steve, but she wanted to savor this feeling too.

The only thing was she couldn’t quite turn her head far enough to kiss him. She was still pondering how to rectify this when Steve’s middle finger dipped between her pussy lips, gathering some of the slick there and bringing it up to her clit.

Nancy groaned, relaxing into the warm water and into Steve’s arms. She still wished she could kiss him, but she felt so good she didn’t want to move. Eventually, the more Steve touched her and breathed against her ear, the more she felt like she needed to be filled. “Hang on,” she said, sitting up and turning around between Steve’s legs.

Nancy got up on her knees and pulled Steve a little more into the bath, so there was room to get her knees outside his hips. Smiling down at Steve, Nancy asked him, “Like this?”

“Yes, please,” he said with a grin, reaching up and cupping her face with his hands. He kissed Nancy, first tenderly, and then more greedily when she wrapped her hand around him and sank down. The slide was a little rough, with the bathwater washing away their lubrication, but the roughness also felt a little good. 

“Oh!” she cried when she sat down the second time, Steve hitting everything right and her body releasing more slick, easing the way. Smiling at Steve, she asked, “Good?”

“Yeah,” he said, breathing heavily and holding her close. He kissed her chest, then her shoulder, before tilting his head back. “Oh! Nance!”

She sped up a little bit, but it made the water splash too much, so she backed off again. She kept up the slow roll of her hips for what felt like _hours_ , enjoying being close to her husband, wondering how long she could keep him flushed like that, cursing under his breath.

When she came it was a surprise. She’d been paying so close attention to Steve that it snuck up on her. “Oh, fuck,” she said, grinding down on Steve’s cock, drawing it out, her eyes closed and her pulse racing. “Steve!”

“God, Nance, I’m so close,” he said, his hands on her hips under the water, his mouth sucking a hickey onto her neck.

“Just a little bit…”

Getting a second wind, Nancy kissed Steve and lifted up before dropping down again, and this time he thrust his hips up to meet her. The bathwater sloshed against the sides of the tub, but Nancy didn’t care. It only took a little more splashing, and then Steve pulled Nancy close and kept her there. He pulsed inside of her, groaning, his face buried against the wet skin of her neck. 

Chuckling softly, Nancy kissed Steve’s cheek and asked, “You good, baby?”

“I am … _excellent_ ,” he replied with a grin. He kissed her deep and slow, and Nancy savored it.

All too soon, the front door opened, and the house was filled with the sounds of their children talking and their dog barking, and Jonathan trying to wrangle them all. “I suppose we should probably go help out.”

“Probably,” Steve replied, steadying Nancy as she stood up and climbed out of the tub. 

Looking around at the floor and the soaked bath mat as she wrapped her towel around herself, Nancy laughed. “We made a bit of a mess.”

“But I thought the tub was good, _clean_ fun,” he said, grinning as he climbed out and kissed her again. When the sound of little feet stomping up the stairs reached them, Steve said, “Wait, shit. I forgot--”

The door opened up and their four year old son barged into the bathroom. “Mommy! Look what I found!” He held up a brown leaf, practically shoving it in Nancy’s face.

“--to lock the door,” Steve finished, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. “C’mon, buddy. Let’s let Mommy finish getting dressed.”

“Okay!” Josh shoved his leaf at Steve, “Look what I found, Daddy! A leaf!”

“Awesome,” Steve said, picking up their son and shooting Nancy a smile over his shoulder. 

Nancy grinned back at Steve until he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this ficlet in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
